Who knew
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: Beck and Jade have twins. The baby girl has cancer, so Jade decides to leave with the little boy. 13 years later, the kids meet at an acting camp and find out what Jade did. Will they be able to fix it all and get their parents back together?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm starting a new story because "lost" is finished and I'm also doing PLL. Anyway, here it goes…**

_(Flashback)_

_November 11, 2017_

"_So what is the girl's name gonna be, Jade?" Beck asked, looking at his wife, who was holding one of the twins she just gave birth to._

"_I don't know! You pick the girl's name, Beck!" She snaps, but he just sights because he is already used to it. They had already been together since they were 14, and they had gotten married the year before, when they finished college. Now, Beck was 25 years old and Jade was 24. _

"_Okay. Then we will name her Marcia Faith Oliver, after your mom."_

"_Thanks, Beck. I'm sure she would love it...if only she was alive."_

_Jade started to cry a little._

"_Oh, Jade…don't cry its ok."_

"_Yeah, yeah." She said, sniffling and rubbing her eyes._

"_Since I picked the girls name, you pick the boy's name." Beck said._

"_Okay, we will name him James Nicholas after your dad."_

_The doctor came in and wrote down both names. The couple looked at their babies and smiled. Yes, Jade smiled! She had to hold them in her stomach for 7 and a half months, for Pete's sake! And yes, the babies were premature, but still healthy. Beck and Jade looked at the little angels in their arms and at their features. The little girl had tan skin and brown, puppy-dog eyes, while the boy had pale skin and ocean-blue eyes._

"_Why does my little girl look so much like her father?" Jade wondered out loud, obviously referring to Beck "She does look like her dad, but I'm sure she'll be feisty like her mom." Beck winked, and Jade glared at him. _

_Then, the doctors told Jade some bad news, her leukemia was not in remission anymore, and it had gotten transmitted to Marci while she was in Jade's stomach. They wre lucky James hadn't gotten it, but still. The thing was that when they discovered that the baby had cancer, they had to make Jade some tests. When they got the test results back, it said that Marci would be fine, but Jade wouldn't. Jade was in the hospital two more weeks, and when it all calmed down, they went home. _

_The next day, Beck left Jade at home with James while he went with Marci for more checks at the doctor. Jade may have acted calm with Beck, but when he left, she went all crazy. "It's all my fault, all my fault! My little girl is dying and it's my fault!" Jade yelled, as she started packing her bags. As much as it hurt, she was going to file a divorce. She was too frustrated at the time to even think about Beck and Marci. She just gave the judge some divorce papers and told him he only had to get Beck to sign them. She left everything behind, and left. Just her and her little James. "Beck will be fine without me, he's a much better parent." She figured. But she was wrong, completely wrong._

_Once Beck got home, he went upstairs with Marci. He didn't find Jade anywhere. Then, he saw a note in his side of the bed. The note read:_

_Beck,_

_I am sorry I left. I had to leave. I need to get better on my own, and a family won't be good for me. I filed the divorce papers and I told the judge to get you to sign them. We were falling to pieces and we needed a divorce. I still love you and maybe when I am ready, I'll come back. I took James with me, so you could keep Marci. Again, I am sorry, but I need to get better. _

_I love you both, Jade_

'_No, no, no NO! This can't be happening! She can't leave us!' Beck thought, as he cuddled Marci to his chest. 'And I loved her. I loved her so much!' _

_Then, Beck went all crazy, too. He started yelling and throwing the stuff Jade left away. She left a pair of scissors, some makeup and some pictures of them. He couldn't stand to see them thrown away, but he couldn't live his life thinking about the love of his life, who left him. Then, he found something truly special. It was their couple necklace. Jade had forgotten it! As much as she hurt him, that couple necklace was something he couldn't throw away. He just couldn't. He held on to it, and he fell asleep next to Marci, with the necklace in his hands. This couldn't be happening to him. _


	2. Starting Camp

**James POV: **

Mom is dropping me off at a month-long acting camp. She says it'll be fun and very good for me. She is, of course, a very successful actress on Broadway in New York City. She went to this high school, Hollywood Arts, when she was younger and she loved it. I, myself, love acting, too, so she brought me to an acting camp here at HA. She said that if I liked it, we could move here so I could go to school here. Besides, she is THE Jade West, she would get a job here in no time.

"James, this place hasn't changed a bit." Mom said, taking me through the halls of the huge school. "And here it is!" She said, pointing to some pictures labeled "Hollywood Arts Class of 2012". It was her and all her classmates, and a guy had his arm around her waist and was kissing her hair in most pictures. I decided to not ask her about it since it's an ex-boyfriend of hers, and she might get mad. Then, she hugged me and said "James, promise to call if anything bad happens." I sighed and nodded. She hugged me and she kissed my cheek. "Bye, James, love you!" She said, walking away. "Bye, mom, see you later!" I said, and headed to my first class, which was improv lesson.

**Marci POV:**

"Ok, Marci, this is it, Hollywood Arts!" Dad said, filled with joy and excitement. I was going to go to a summer camp here for the whole month. I've been here two minutes and I already love the place. The lockers, the classrooms, everything was so colorful and happy. I want to be an actress just like him. Even though I have cancer, it's always been in remission and I can do pretty much everything like a normal teenager. But there is a question that always pops to my mind when I look at my dad, and that is "Who is my mom?" It's always been me and dad. Just us two. But every time I ask about mom, he just tells me that she left us. I asked if it was my cancer and he said she was just trying to find some reason to leave us.

"Dad, did you have any girlfriends here?" I asked, and he just looked down. Maybe he doesn't wanna talk about it. "Sorry dad, I shouldn't have asked that." He just hugged me and took me to improv lesson. He said it was his favorite acting lesson ever since he started school here. He kissed the top of my head. "Bye, Marci, have fun! Call me whenever you want. Love you!"

"Love you too, dad." I said, and he left.

**Nobody's POV: **

"Ok, chickadees, is everybody here?" The teacher, Mr. Hoffman, said.

"Yeah!" The whole class said, excitedly.

"Ok, so we will start off with a game. I'll point at you and you have to say your name, your birthday, and your favorite color. Let's start with you, tan girl with pink dress on the front."

"My name is Victoria Alison Harris, my birthday is on June 23rd and my favorite color is yellow."

Ok, very nice, now you, skinny redhead in the corner!"

"YAY! I am Missy Sophia Shapiro, my birthday is February 14th, and my favorite color is pink!"

Somehow, those two names sounded familiar to Marci, but the name after those called much her attention.

"My name is James Nicholas West, my birthday is October 22nd, and my favorite color is red."

Marci stared at the boy strangely while a few more kids said their names. That boy had her same birthday and she had some curiosity about him. She was lost in her thoughts, and she didn't notice it was her turn.

"Oh, right, it's my turn. My name is Marcia Faith Oliver, my birthday is October, err, 22nd, and my favorite color is black."

"Hey aren't you Beckley Oliver's daughter? My mom and dad were friends of his when they were in high school! Yay!" That girl, Missy, said and Marci nodded. Many more kids started babbling on how famous her father was and all that chiz. Maybe her dad sent her here to meet the kids of his high school friends. Lovely, just lovely.

They rest of the day went by fast. They had all the same classes together, with Missy, Vicky, and everybody else. But both James and Marci knew there was something between them. Then, that night, James decided he would go outside while everyone was asleep for some fresh air. Somehow, he had managed to get out of his dorm with nobody waking up. When he was out, he noticed Marci sitting on one of the tables of the Asphalt Café. She was sadly looking at a picture that was cut right in the middle, which meant half of it was missing. This was his chance to talk to her, and start go get to know her. James had a very big interest on that girl. She looked familiar, she seemed to remind him of his mother. She may not look like her in any way physically, but she had a very feisty attitude like his mom.

He went to sit by her, but she flinched violently when he sat down. "What the hell! You scared me to death dude!" She hissed.

"Sorry, I just thought you needed company, that's all." James meant to say it nicely but it came out wrong.

"So? Do you want to stay, I mean here with me?" She asked, sounding sad.

"Sure. What do you have there…" James said referring to the picture she had.

"Do you really want to know? It's confidential, so you can't tell anybody about it, okay?" She said and he nodded.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear to god." He said.

She started to count. "One…Two…Three…"

Shivers ran through Marci's spine as she showed him THE picture. He stood there in shock. He didn't see that coming….

**A/N: Cliffhanger, well kind of. So what dod you think! Review!**


	3. Twins!

**James POV: **

I was shocked. I honestly didn't know what to say to Marci. She just showed me a picture of my mom in high school, wearing a tight purple dress. The picture was cut right in the middle. I had to show her the picture I had of my dad. I had to see if it fit!

"Well, James, when I was eleven, my dad left me home alone while he went to film a movie. I had always wondered who my mother was, considering my dad never talked about her, so while he was gone, I went through his stuff. I found a letter, and it was directed to my dad so I read it. It was from whoever my mother is, saying she left us because she was sick with cancer and she wanted to get better on her own. She also said she'd come back when she is ready. I also found this picture of this girl and it was cut in half. Then, I read the back of the picture and it said "Jadelyn Marcia West, my one and only." That is when I realized it was the same name that was signed at the bottom of the letter. So I assume the girl in this picture…Is my mom!" Marci just told me that my mom is her mom! Oh my god!

"Wait here." Was all I could say. I went to my dorm as fast as I could and got the picture of dad I found once in moms closet. I went to look for Marci and looked down.

* * *

><p>"Marci, this is a picture of my father. I found it in mom's closet where all her private stuff is." I showed her the picture of my dad. She was just as shocked as I was when I saw her mother's, I mean our mother's picture.<p>

"That's my dad!" Marci screamed. "Is he your dad, too?"

"I think so, we might be brother and sister!"

"Brother and sister? We are twins, James!" Marci yelled happily as she put the pictures together. Ahh, now it makes sense!

"Marci, calm down, we don't want to wake people up right?" I said calming my twin sister down. Twin sister? This will take some getting used to.

"Sorry. Well, I guess that mom left when we were babies and she..um…took …you with her and left me and…dad…alone!" She said and started crying.

I held her and whispered "Shhh, Marci, it'll be okay."

"But, but, how are we going to get mom and dad back together?"

"At the end of the month, there will be a class reunion for them and all the other classmates. Vicky's parents, Missy's parents, and everybody else. Mom told me about it and that she didn't want to go. But now that we know this, I'll try to convince her to come. But we can't tell our parents anything about this, okay?" I said, and her eyes lit up.

"I will get to meet my mom, finally! After thirteen years of waiting, of not knowing who she was! Now all we have to do is get them back together!"

Marci was very excited about this. I mean, she has never met her mom. And now we know we have the same parents. But I still can't think, how are we doing it? I mean, they probably hate each other so it'll be kind of hard to get back the old feelings. But I will get to meet my DAD, and she will meet her MOM!

"Marci, why don't we go to bed, tomorrow's a long day, too, and if we want to get them back together, we'll have to tell each other everything about our other parent, so we can get to know them. I said.

"Okay." She said and she yawned. Its gonna be a long month.


End file.
